Harry, The Stranger and the Urn of Villeous. 6 / 8
by mveela
Summary: Harry and Ron face their biggest enemy. Are both going to survive. It has Drama, Adventure, Mystery and Horror.


  
A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
Got a couple of emails telling me to split it up into smaller pieces. So here it goes  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
HARRY, THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
" Seven , its time to go."  
  
Ron was finishing a cup of herb tea that Elixa had prepared, she said it was a combination of herbs that would keep them alert but relaxed. Ron had drank three of them, Harry had one and Sirius had two. Sirius commented on more than one occasion he was getting to old for all this, but was not going to let the boys go alone.   
  
Part of Harry was glad to have his Godfather and Ron with him. He knew he could handle just about any situation, but would they , or would he have to bail them out if they got in trouble. " Let me not get ahead of myself, just be prepared for the worst, and everything would turn out OK."  
  
" Come on Ron, the sooner we get up there, the sooner will be back."  
  
It took them about an hour to get to Salmo's house. It was the largest one they had seen, it had a wrought iron fence, about eight feet tall with a huge gate, and a driveway that was over five hundred feet long. The house itself had the look of a cottage, but large, with ample windows, and a second story in the back, with a double wide, carved wood entrance door, and two huge torches lighting the entrance.  
  
All three of them got themselves over the fence. It was so stupid to have fences around wizards, only someone trying to show off would do such a thing, specially if the fence is not charmed in any way. Harry had checked out the fence thoroughly before they got over it, but it was just a plain fence.  
  
Harry and Ron got under the cloak, and went over to the windows to see if they could see anything, Sirius went around the back to see if he could find another door, on hear something. they had not seen anyone come up the road, or seen anyone on a broom, so either they had apparated or most had been here for a while.   
  
They still did not know what to expect. they went to a panoramic window that was next to the entrance door.  
  
It was a very large room, with a fireplace on one side, they had a roaring fire going, much to big for this time of the year, it was not cold just the opposite it was a rather warm and balmy night. A few torches and a few candles would have been more appropriate.  
  
Ron whispered to Harry." Can you believe the fire they got going and look at that guy, he is sitting right in front of the fire."  
  
" You are right, he must be burning up, do you see the book, or anything that looks like an urn. "  
  
" Let me see, don't you think on the table; all the way on the right. I see a book, it looks big and it looks old, like those leather bound books we had at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry counted only eight people inside, two where talking by themselves, over on one side, the other five where gathered around the person sitting in front of the fire with their back towards the window.  
  
" That's the woman I saw today"  
  
She got up from the crouch position she was in, went into the back, and came back after a minute with what looked like some butter beers, and one mug . She gave the mug to the person sitting in the chair, which took a sip and threw it into the fire.   
  
They overheard what sounded like " It is not fresh, it has to be made fresh every hour, you imbecilic wench"  
  
The other two men that where by themselves, ran over to the rest of the group. And in what seemed very apologetic gestures, towards the person sitting on the chair, then signaled to the woman to go to the other room.  
  
" Well, what are we going to do.?"  
  
" We are going to have to get inside, to see and hear what is going on. Let's look for Sirius maybe he found another way in." Answered Harry.  
  
They went around the side of the house, and found Sirius.  
  
" Have you found another way in. Going in the front door may not be the best way in, and is impossible for both Ron and I, to apparate with the cloak.  
  
Sirius pointed them, towards the back of the house.  
  
Ron and Harry follow Sirius, who stopped before a side door that was ajar.  
  
They looked inside, no one was in. They went in. It was a kitchen, it had a table against one wall, and on the other a stove with a small size cauldron simmering. They could see an another open door going into another room, and heard voices coming from it.  
  
" It is my turn."  
  
" No, it is not."  
  
" I have not given any yet."  
  
Harry and Ron could hear, people arguing, over something that they wanted to do.  
  
This other room was the dinning room of the house but it had been turned into a bedroom, or a staging area. ten people where in it, all either sitting on laying on beds and cots. The woman that Ron had met, was taking blood from one of the people. It was young but very thin woman, with fine dark hair, and a pale, almost translucent complexion.  
  
" Julia, I hope the Duke likes mine." said the pale skin woman to the woman Ron had met.  
  
" I'm sure he will, Cloe. Just lay back and I will bring you some juice in a few minutes. You have to conserve your strength. We have three more days, and it looks like no one else is showing up."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron raised his eyebrows. Harry just signaled with his hand to take it easy. Then he pointed to himself, then his head, and finally to the rest of the people.   
  
Harry was hoping Ron would understand. That he knew what was going on. His worst fears, had become a reality. It was obvious, that his Godfather had been correct, this group The Latrocinium Malmoral, had found the Urn, and had found the book and had stolen it. And they where in the process of reanimating the Duke.  
  
Cloe said something that gave Harry a ray of hope.  
  
" Julia have Lexx, or Salmo finished with the book."  
  
" Not yet, they have read about half. They are going to read the rest of it tonight to get ready for tomorrow. They have all the ingredients, for the potions, but they have to use the book for the spells. The next one is rather long. Salmo said all the other cases in the book are one day, in most cases just a few minutes, but with the Duke is a long process. Let's face it, we are bringing him back from dust, and ashes."  
  
Harry pointed to Ron, to go outside.  
  
Once they where outside, they walked a few feet away from the house. And told Sirius what they had heard.  
  
" Ron, we have to get a hold of the book, and take it with us. If we have the book they will not be able to finish the spells, to bring back the Duke."  
  
" OK. but what are we going to do about the Duke. "  
  
" Nothing, I think if today is the first day, of a three or four day process, he just has the first few layers, he has a body but just part of it. Did you see what they are giving him"  
  
" Some kind of potion, made with blood."  
  
" That's right, they have build his strength, slowly, and every day, layer more flesh on him. They are rebuilding him, a few layers at a time."  
  
" But Harry we heard him, there is more to him, than just a dying body."  
  
" I know, I think the first day, is the most important, they bring back the spirit and most of the body. But is very unstable. And it has to gain its strength over the next few days. So, if we can attack him fine; but there are too many of them. I think, if we just get a hold of the book, and apparate out. It will be enough."  
  
" So what do you think we should do?." asked Ron  
  
" Well let's use the invisibility cloak, and get into the main room, go over to the table, get the book, and apparate out. Let's hope that is the right book. If the book you saw is not the right one. Then will just have to find out where it's at. At least we know is in the house. Sirius why don't you wait by the side door and if you hear that we are in trouble maybe you can give us a hand. "  
  
" Harry it might be better if Sirius looks through the front window. I don't think you can hear what is going on, from the back."  
  
Sirius pointed towards the front window.  
  
Harry said " OK, that's fine, then keep an eye on us through the front window."  
  
Ron took his wand out of his pocket, Harry did the same.  
  
Both got underneath the cloak and headed towards the side entrance.  
  
They had to open the door just a bit more, in order to get inside. The noise made Julia turn around, she was bending over the cauldron, pouring and stirring the blood into the mixture. She turned around and looked straight at Ron and Harry.  
  
They both froze. Could she see them, maybe she could sense them. Harry got his wand ready, and saw that Ron had done the same. But she just shook her head, turned around and went back to stirring the potion. Saying. " A few more drops and it will be ready. "  
  
Harry and Ron struggled to get through the next room, must people where out and about walking and talking. Only Cloe and another man where laying down. Instead of going right through the middle of the room they had gone to the far wall, and where inching towards the front room.  
  
They heard a voice call out, from the front room.  
  
" Julia, hurry up, Duke Malmoral, needs his potion now. "  
  
They both halted. Ron signaled to Harry to wait for a second. Then pointed to the kitchen and then the front room. Harry agreed. Let's wait for Julia to get back just in case. One person had come in into the room, but the rest of the people where not going into the front room. They where discussing how things where going to change, and what an exciting moment this was. They both heard one woman say. " Only blood, I thought they would need more from us. "  
  
How can these people exist Harry thought.  
  
A few seconds later Julia came into the room. " Coming through, look out , coming through."  
  
Harry motion to Ron to get going. They made it into the front room, and to their right sitting in a chair with a quilt covering him. Was an skeleton, with patches of skin, and blood dripping from his face and arms; this was not a man. It looked like a picture of a man without any skin, with just the bones and muscles. You could see the blood vessels, and his heart pumping blood.   
  
Harry looked at Ron who had placed his hand over his mouth, and was taking some deep breaths.  
  
Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the table, which had the book. They both headed towards the table and right before they got to it. There was a knock at the door.  
  
One of the men, went to the front door and opened it, and let two people in. One of the men that seem to be in charge, Said   
  
" Lucius, Draco. I'm so glad you both made it. I was beginning to wonder... Well it doesn't matter. Come in . Come in. Let me introduce you to Duke Lantos Malmoral. Duke Malmoral Let me introduced you to Lucius, and his son Draco Malfoy.  
  
Both Lucius and Drako took a step back when they saw the Duke. They just bowed their heads and turned around and started talking to the other men.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and saw that both his hands where in a fist. The hand that was holding his wand was as red as his hair. Harry just motioned to him to settle down. And to keep moving towards the table.  
  
" Lucius let me show you the book. It is a work of art. " Said one of the men.  
  
" You too Draco, come take a look at it."  
  
Harry and Ron where running out of time. It was time to grab the book and get out. They where still a few feet away. Harry pointed to Ron to keep going.   
  
The man that had spoken, Lucius and Draco started walking towards the table.  
  
Harry decided they had no more time to waste, and that hiding behind the cloak was no longer an advantage. He looked to the front window and saw a dog peering in. Well at least they had some back up.  
  
Harry threw the cloak off and told Ron. " Get the book and get out, do not wait for me. "  
  
Ron was not expecting it and froze for just one second, and looked at Harry. But then made a run for the table.  
  
A commotion ensued. People started yelling.  
  
" What's going on. "  
  
" Who are this people, where did they come from."  
  
" Get your wands, stop them. Don't let them get the book."  
  
" That's the man I met this morning. He said he was one of us."  
  
Ron yelled " I got the book, Let's get out. "  
  
" Go, get out." Harry replied  
  
" Where are we going."  
  
" Any where. I'll find you later, or you find me. Just leave."  
  
A very familiar voice said. " Potter, Weasley, will get you for this. We need that book!."  
  
" Sorry Draco, not tonight. Expelliarmus- Totalitus. " Harry waved his wand, and every one was disarmed.   
  
The skeletal figure that was the Duke had risen out of his chair, and in a howling screech exploded. " Get the book or I will destroy all of you."  
  
Harry saw Ron evanescing into thin air. He followed.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A / N: You can always read the whole story right now. The complete story is posted.  
Please Review. Be honest but constructive.  



End file.
